Qué quieres de mi? ADAPTACIÓN
by BeliceAurora-Cullen
Summary: A Rose no le interesaba el desconocido que la perseguía todos los días. ¡Ya había sufrido demasiado con Royce!.
1. Parte 1

HOLA GENTE! LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN :D, LA HISTORIA ES DE CORIN TELLADO Y YA SABEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN S.M.

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

A Rose no le interesaba el desconocido que la perseguía todos los días. ¡Ya había sufrido demasiado con Royce!.

Era la quinta vez en diez días que Rose Hale experimentaba una rara sensación. Entro en la estación del metro e, instintivamente, miro hacia atrás. Allí estaba, a pocos pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, un hombre alto, delgado y muy interesante.

Rose se alzo de hombros. Le hacía gracia sentirse perseguida por un hombre. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado de amar! Esbozo una sonrisa. Indudablemente, estaba habituada a la admiración masculina, pero le llamaba la atención que un desconocido abandonara la cafetería cuando ella dejaba la oficina y salía a la calle, y que ese hombre caminara detrás de ella hasta que entraba en el metro. Ahí lo perdía de vista.

Rose se mezclo con los viajeros a aquella hora de la tarde. Miro a su alrededor. Como siempre, el desconocido no estaba ahí. Con seguridad había regresado al elegante café en el que estaba antes. ''Debe ser una mirón curioso'', pensó Rose. ''No me gustan los curiosos''.

Cuando llego a su casa, enseguida escucho las voces infantiles de sus hijos.

\- ¡Mama, mama!

\- Queridos míos…

Rose los abrazó. Eran unos ángeles. Para ella no había nada más grande en la vida que sus dos hijos.

\- Rose…

Se dirigió a la cocina con los niños.

\- Hola tía Esme.

\- Niños, dejen descansar a su mama. ¿No ven que viene de trabajar?

El niño de 5 años y la niña de 4 no le hicieron caso. Rose se sentó en el sofá y los niños lo hicieron a su lado.

\- Tía Esme, no estoy cansada y estar con mis hijos es lo que le da sentido a mi vida – dijo besándolos.

\- Te enterneces demasiado, hija.

\- ¿Y tú no te enterneces? No te hagas la dura, tía Esme, que estos dos pequeñitos te llenan el corazón.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, pero ellos ya comieron y tú necesitas descansar. Diré a Ángela que los acueste.

\- No, no – protestaron los niños.

Rose los miro. Tenía unos ojos azules grandes y expresivos, que se iluminaban cuando veía los rostros de sus hijos.

\- Esta bien, quédense un poco mas conmigo. Después, yo misma los llevare a la cama – les dijo Rose.

Una hora después, cuando los niños se acostaron, Rose y su tía Esme se sentaron en el pequeño comedor.

\- Haces un estofado de carne, tía Esme, mejor que una cocinera profesional.

\- A tu abuelo le gustaba comer bien. Como tú, tuve la desgracia de perder a mi madre demasiado pronto.

\- Pero el abuelo no podía estar contigo mucho tiempo.

\- Dos veces al año, o sea, cuatro meses de descanso en el año, que pasábamos en la finca – dijo tía Esme con nostalgia.

\- Por eso le tienes tanto cariño a la finca y no te decides a venderla.

\- ¿De que serviría hacerlo? Gastaría todo el dinero en unos años. No, querida, hay que ser prácticas. Con el dinero que me proporciona la finca, la pensión de mi padre y tu sueldo, nos defendemos bien.

\- Te sacrificas por mí, tía Esme.

\- No seas tonta, Rose. ¿Para que quiero todo el dinero? ¿Qué sería de mi vida si no estuvieran tu o los niños?

\- No sé lo que sería de ti – susurro la joven con tristeza – pero si imagino lo que sería de mi si tú me faltaras.

\- No te aflijas pensando eso. Si no existiera, tú te las arreglarías. Nadie es indispensable. Pero cambiemos el disco… ¿te siguió el desconocido?

Rose se hecho a reír. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de 27 años. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio, los ojos azules y una boca sensual. Esbelta y muy femenina, vestía a la última moda, y nadie al verla diría que tenía el puesto de secretaria en una oficina.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Rose?

\- De tu pregunta. Si, el desconocido me siguió como todos los días, desde una mañana cuando lo vi aparecer en la puerta del café. Es extraño…

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

\- Es alto, fornido, atractivo. Tiene canas en las sienes. Le calculo unos 35 años.

\- ¿Es elegante?

\- Si, mucho.

\- ¿Rico?

\- Tía, eso no lo sé. Por su aspecto se diría que sí, pero hoy engaña mucha gente con una apariencia falsa. Quien me ve piensa que soy rica, a juzgar por mi forma de vestir, y ya ves, soy una oficinista en apuros… - dijo Rose riéndose.

\- No exageres, que aunque hemos sufrido mucho, gracias a Dios ahora tenemos paz y, económicamente, nos defendemos bastante bien. La mitad de tu sueldo no la gastas, Rose.

\- Eres muy buena, tía. Quieres tanto a mis hijos…

\- Oye, Rose, ¿no piensas volver a casarte? Quedaste viuda demasiado joven.

\- No creo, tía. Quise a Royce y…

\- No digas tonterías hija. No estás hablando con una extraña. He vivido a tu lado desde que falleció mi hermana. Estaba junto a ti cuando te casaste con Royce, siendo casi una niña. ¿Lo has olvidado?

A Rose le dolía esa conversación, por eso se levanto y le dijo:

\- Voy a descansar, tía Esme.

\- Rose, no quieras hacer un drama de lo que fue tu matrimonio. Tampoco te pongas sentimental al hablar de Royce.

\- ¿Y no fue un drama? – pregunto un poco mal humorada.


	2. Parte 2

Rose se fue a su cuarto. Nada le afectaba mas que hablar de su esposo muerto y de su vida matrimonial. Su tía Esme la siguió.

\- Querida, no te empeñes en creer que fuiste feliz con Royce.

\- Lo fui.

\- Mentira. Una mujer no puede ser feliz junto a un hombre que le gasta el dinero que sus padres le dejaron y busca entretenimiento fuera del hogar. Tu te morias de dolor, esperándolo.

\- Tía Esme, por favor…

\- Tienes que volver a vivir, Rose. No puedes enterrarte en un recuerdo. El dia que vinieron a decirme que Royce se había estrellado en el auto, que Dios me perdone, pero no sentí dolor. Te quedo un hijo y Esmie venía en camino.

\- Tía , prefiero recordar a Royce con agrado, no con rencor.

\- Y mientras tanto, los hombres pasan a tu lado y tu ni te enteras.

\- ¿Crees que alguien va a quererme? Tía, soy una viuda con dos hijos.

\- Eres una viuda joven, bella y decente. ¿Por qué no?

\- Mira, tía, si te empeñas en hacerme recordar que fui desgraciada en mi matrimonio, como es lógico no voy a querer casarme otra vez.

\- Nadie cae dos veces en la misma equivocación, Rose. Antes eras muy niña y te dejaste engañar. Ahora sé que vas a elegir bien.

\- Mira, tía, te voy a confesar algo para que no insistas en lo mismo. No quiero pensar en mi desengaño amoroso, pues prefiero tener limpio mi corazón de malos recuerdos. ¿Sabes por que? Para amar de nuevo. Si me caso otra vez será para amar mucho y eso no es posible si en mi hay odio hacia Royce. De esa manera no volveré a casarme. ¿Me entiendes?

Tía Esme suspiro y solo dijo:

\- Sí, querida.

Al día siguiente, cuando Rose dejo la oficina a las seis de la tarde, lo vio donde siempre. El desconocido se puso de pie y la siguió a cierta distancia. A ella le molestaba la persecución y, a la vez, le halagaba. Sonrió. En realidad, no le interesaban los hombres. Tía Esme tenía razón, pues había sido muy infeliz en su matrimonio. Su experiencia al lado de Royce fue demasiado dolorosa. Fue un hombre alocado y ambicioso, sin ninguna responsabilidad.

Iba a entrar en el metro, cuando el desconocido se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió. Rose lo miró seria, pero pudo observarlo mejor. Tenía los ojos azules y era muy atractivo. Se notaba que era un hombre que había vivido mucho.

''Seguro que este hombre busca una aventura amorosa. Se equivoca conmigo'', pensó Rose y siguió caminando.

El hombre la siguió y Rose sintió una rabia incontenible. Estuvo a punto de volverse y de reclamarle por su acoso, pero pensó que sería ridículo hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, el no la había molestado, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.


	3. Parte 3

Había pasado una semana, cuando Rose noto que el desconocido salía de la cafetería. Intuyo que esta vez no iba a conformarse con seguirla.

\- Señorita… La veo todos los días –le dijo –Permítame que me presente.

\- No me interesa.

\- Me llamo Emmett McCarty.

Rose no le respondió y siguió caminando. Emmett lo hizo a su lado.

\- La ciudad a esta hora parece un hormigueo de gente –insistió el.

Silencio por parte de ella. Le imponía un poco este hombre elegante, de mirada profunda, que hablaba con un acento grave, muy varonil.

Llegaban al metro. Él le dijo:

\- Siento haberla molestado.

Y se marcho.

Cuando llego a su casa le conto todo lo que le había sucedido a su tía Esme.

\- Ya sé que el desconocido se llama Emmett. Hoy me lo dijo.

\- Bueno, no te fíes mucho de los hombres que abordan a las mujeres en la calle.

\- Por supuesto que no, tía. ¿Sabes? Me da gracia escucharte, porque a veces hablas como si fueras una gran conocedora de los hombres.

\- Aunque no me case, quiero decirte que conozco muy bien al género humano. He visto dolor y felicidad a mí alrededor. La soledad es triste, hija mía, pero afortunadamente los tengo a ustedes.

Rose sonrió. Recordó a Royce. Había sido muy joven e ingenua cuando se casó con él. Muy pronto se dedico a divertirse y a gastar el dinero que le habían dejado los padres a Rose.

Su tía se lo había advertido: ''No te cases con él. Cuando gaste tu herencia, te abandonara''.

Rose no se lo había hecho, porque creía en el amor de Royce, pero su tía había tenido razón. El no la abandono, porque no tuvo tiempo. Perdió la vida en un accidente automovilístico. Rose, en la oficina, estaba rodeada de gente joven que se divertía con cualquier cosa, pero ella solo sonreía. Jamás dijo que era viuda y que tenía dos hijos, pero mantenía distancia. Tal vez la consideraban hija de familia, que vivía con un padre severo, que le prohibía salir. Nunca aclaro su situación. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando era muy pequeña y se había criado con su tía Esme. Cuando conoció a Royce era muy joven y se enamoró locamente de él, porque había llegado a llenar su soledad.

Cuando se casaron, vivieron en la finca de la tía Esme, en un pueblo cercano a la capital. Al morir Royce, Rose ya tenía a su hijo y su hija venia en camino. Tía Esme dijo que alquilarían la finca y que se irían a la capital a empezar una nueva vida. Esmie nació en Madrid. Meses después ella empezó a trabajar en una oficina. Así transcurría su vida, rodeada de su pequeña familia. Ahora, tenía también la persecución de Emmett McCarty.

Al día siguiente, Emmett no la persiguió. Cuando la vio se le acerco y la saludo.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas –le dijo Rose.

Emmett comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Rose no encontró motivo para ser descortés con un hombre que si bien era un desconocido, se mostraba correcto. Además, pensó que no podía comportarse como una mujer pasada de moda.

Claro, ignoraba como era ese hombre en realidad. ¿Sería un vulgar conquistador?

\- Siempre la veo sola –le dijo.

\- Sola voy y sola regreso.

\- ¿No le aburre la soledad?

\- No. Si me aburriera buscaría compañía –respondió con frialdad.

Emmett la miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan intensos… Rose se fijo que no llevaba anillo de casado, lo cual indicaba que, o se lo había quitado para para conquistar o no tenia compromisos.

Cuando el metro se detuvo, ambos salieron y Emmett dijo:

\- Creo que ya sabe cómo me llamo.

\- Así es –respondió Rose, pero no le dijo como se llamaba ella.

Pasaron los días. Una tarde, Emmett no estaba y Rose, sin saber porque, se sintió decepcionada, pues ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Se alzo de hombros. Iría a las tiendas, pues había cobrado su sueldo y le encantaba comprar ropa para ella y los niños.

Horas después, llena de paquetes, iba a tomar un taxi cuando vio que un auto lujoso se detenía a su lado.

\- Señorita…

Se sobresalto, pues no esperaba ver a Emmett en ese momento.

Sin decir una palabra más, Emmett se bajó y le quito los paquetes.

\- Venga, la llevare en mi auto.

\- No se moleste, por favor.

\- No es molestia. Es un placer.

Rose se subió. Le pareció ridículo despreciarlo. Emmett se sentó ante el volante y el auto rodo calle abajo.

\- No esperaba encontrarla aquí. ¿Vino de compras?

\- Sí.

\- A todas las mujeres, sin excepción, les encantan las compras. ¿Puedo invitarla a tomar un café?

\- No, gracias, me esperan en casa.

\- ¿Su… novio?

\- ¡Oh, no! –dijo y se echó a reír.

\- ¿Por qué se ríe así?

\- Me hizo gracia, perdóneme.

\- ¿Sabe? He pensado mucho en usted, mejor dicho, en la expresión de su rostro. A veces es melancólica, a veces feliz. Le aseguro que es la primera vez que me detengo a analizar el rostro de una mujer.

\- Ya llegamos –dijo ella por toda respuesta –Vivo allá. Gracias.

\- Hasta mañana.

Rose se perdió en el portal sin responder. Cuando entro en su casa, su tía, que estaba en el balcón, le pregunto:

\- ¿Quién te trajo a casa?

\- El desconocido… Bueno, Emmett McCarty. ¿Y los niños donde están?

\- En la cocina. Carmen está dándoles de cenar. ¿Dónde encontraste a Emmett?

\- En la calle, cuando venía con los paquetes. Se empeño en traerme a casa.

\- Por su aspecto y por el auto que traía me parece que es un hombre rico.

\- No me interesa, tía.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No.

\- Pues tu si le gustas, Rose. Ese hombre no pierde el tiempo con una mujer que no le guste.

\- Tía, por favor.

\- Rose, eres joven y bella. Me he dado cuenta de que gustas de los hombres. Lo veo cuando voy contigo por la calle. Bueno, vamos a cenar. Ya veremos como Emmett te conquistara.

Rose se echó a reír.

Sentadas en la mesa, tía y sobrina empezaron a comer. De pronto, tía Esme dijo:

\- Deberías tener amigas y salir con ellas, pues te pasas la vida en la oficina o en casa. Tienes 27 años y llevas la existencia de una anciana. Los niños entraron en ese momento.

\- No puedes pasar la juventud de ese modo, Rose, tienes que salir un poco.

\- ¿Qué hay de interesante lejos de este apartamento tía Esme?

\- Bueno, puedes encontrar el amor.

\- No me interesa, ya te lo he dicho.


End file.
